


Late-Night Baking with Takeshi and Hayato

by binni



Series: Drabble Requests [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: ...aw ye., Domestic, Dork Husbands, M/M, contains consumption of raw cookie dough, drabble requests, i could really go for some raw cookie dough rn, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 01:33:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4415990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/binni/pseuds/binni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamamoto plans something cute and romantic with his husband. Said husband is ... not mad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late-Night Baking with Takeshi and Hayato

**Author's Note:**

> I took some drabble requests through tumblr and twitter, and from rubyfiamma I got, "8059, dork husbands" and I am a sucker for this kind of thing. So here you go. :)

"Takeshi."

The sound of his name makes Yamamoto look up with a grin. He's just set down a mixing bowl and a wooden spoon and takes in the sight of his husband at the entrance of their small, small kitchen. He looks beautiful standing there – he's fresh from the shower, just his pajama pants on, and his hair is dampened flat. His body is free from his jewelry, save for his wedding band, leaving him almost naked. And it's breathtaking: There are no lights on, just the red and gold glow of the candles Yamamoto has lit _everywhere_. Their flames reflect sensually across Hayato's skin, and darken the silver-green to something Yamamoto can't describe but doubles the speed of his heart momentarily. Yamamoto can't help the swell of warmth and affection in his chest—hasn't been, since they got married 2 months ago.

"What are you doing?"

Yamamoto stands akimbo, smile wide. "Making cookies."

Hayato rolls his eyes. "Obviously."

(Except nothing gives 'cookies' away, Yamamoto thinks. …Maybe the bag of chocolate chips. …Maybe.)

But Yamamoto doesn't miss the small smirk slide through Hayato's lips.

"You look like your dad like that, stop it," he mutters. "So why are you making cookies at midnight? We have to be to HQ by 7."

Yamamoto shrugs, and holds out his hand for Hayato, beckoning him over behind their counter.

Hayato quietly pads over the kitchen floor, and he shakes his head. His grin doesn't leave him, although he sighs, standing close to Yamamoto so their arms brush. "What now?"

"We make cookies!'

"I honestly don't know what else I was expecting to come out of your mouth."

Yamamoto laughs gently, and gets going on mixing flour, and sugar, and butter. Several times Hayato steps in to add vanilla ("Was that too much?" "I don't know, I can't tell _in the dark, Takeshi_."), or the eggs, or chocolate chips, and somehow manages to get flour all over himself. In his frustration, he steals the bowl from Yamamoto to show him how to stir it, as if he has something to _prove_ to the flour.

"Hey—!" Yamamoto says, noticing the bowl missing from his arms. Hayato's frowning determinedly at the batter, stirring hard. "If you stir too much, the cookies won't come out right."

"Why am I supposed to trust you?"

"Because I'm not the one who set the dishtowel on fire over a pot of boiling water."

"…You agreed to never bring that up again." Hayato runs a finger through the batter, eating a bite of the cookie dough.

"Hayato! That's got raw eggs in it—!"

And Hayato sends him the most incredulous look. "I don't want to hear that from the son of a man who prepares raw fish for public consumption."

"That's different!"

But Hayato sticks even more of it in his mouth.

Yamamoto sighs, but grins it away as he leans in to Hayato, over the bowl, with an, "I'm sorry I brought it up," before kissing him softly on the lips. Hayato kisses him back, eyes closing smoothly.

Kissing Hayato is probably Yamamoto's favorite activity. It makes his blood rush faster than any pitch can, but it gives him a better sense of calm than when they're making love. Hayato is more pliant like this, more giving like this, and he can _feel_ Hayato's grin against his lips, and it makes Yamamoto feel like he could fly.

When Yamamoto runs his tongue over Hayato's bottom lip, he can taste the cookie dough, and he pulls back, grinning. With the bowl.

"Thank you, _caro_."

Hayato looks dumbfounded—he has no idea how the bowl left his arms, why Yamamoto isn't kissing him anymore, and did Yamamoto just say something in Italian? There's no lack of amusement on Yamamoto's face, and he starts laughing, giving his husband a small kiss on his flour-covered cheek. So much for the shower, but. He's still just as beautiful, and Yamamoto is even more in love.


End file.
